


Joining Seams

by Amaru_Katari



Series: Gryffindor tie(s) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaru_Katari/pseuds/Amaru_Katari
Summary: To join two bound-off edges requires to work stitch by stitchOr: in which Molly Weasley really wants to go back in time.





	Joining Seams

Molly Weasley couldn’t bear the thought of being in her home. Not after the news had broken, not with the still unfinished jumper with a big H in her basket.

She would have to dump that to the bin. Not today, surely, but someday, after the funeral, or maybe after she had hugged all her children and asked Ron and the twins for their forgiveness.

She felt her eyes pickle with tears and her chest burn with remorse.

Was this all her fault?

After all, when she had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of her children trying to steal their father’s car she hadn’t wanted to hear the excuses nor the pleas, and grounded them, making a big spectacle out of guarding the keys and the car so nobody but Arthur or her could take them, at least until she made Arthur (with a good amount of threats) get rid of it. She had thought it was for the best, and that if her children were mad with her for a day or two it was worth it, because she was teaching them to be responsible, and that they couldn’t run amok just because one of their friends told them they were in trouble.

Two weeks after that, the headline in the newspaper told her that yes, one of her son’s friends _were_ in trouble, and maybe they weren’t in the wrong to take such measures.

“ _Boy-Who-Lived no more: Muggles implicated”_

It was a very suggestive title, and the body of the article only left unsaid more things about the home life of Harry Potter that were as bad as the title itself. It was a long tale of abuse towards an orphan child who didn’t have a chance and was left desperate and depressed after weeks of isolation and a lifetime of loneliness, and who saw only one way out. A good piece of tabloid journalism from the fine quill of Rita Skeeter she would normally scoff at, were it not that she felt that she would break apart with every paragraph.

Even the world seemed to break apart. Lucius Malfoy was leading a very successful initiative to revoke muggle parents their rights over their children, and there were graffiti that claimed “ _The Dark Lord was right”_ in the corners of shops and houses in almost every Wizarding community in the Isles and -lately- near the ministry, in the heart of muggle London.

The Wizarding Folk had been mourning their fallen hero since the morning the _Daily Prophet_ had broken the news, and Diagon had become a silent shadow of itself, with somber figures milling around grimly, and Aurors making rounds trying to contain the sudden influx of dark objects against muggles that were being commercialized outside of Knockturn, and even in the lightest circles there was a budding anti-muggle sentiment.

Everybody seemed to have an opinion of what to do with the muggles and _how_ to do it, and the Order (or what was left of it) had met to discuss countermeasures to whatever scenario would come to pass.

And Arthur (dear, poor Arthur) who had -reluctantly- agreed with her, now watched her with a pitying look in his eyes and hushed every attempt to talk about the issue in front of her. Their children had followed his queue but she knew that they were divided; the older three knew that she felt guilty so their silence was for her, but the other four (including Ginny, who had a small crush in Harry Potter) were inconsolable, and angry, and felt guilty, and their silence was a mix of all those feelings.

She had sat there, in her comfy seat in front of the chimney, for who knows how long and didn’t even notice that Ron had entered the room and stopped by her side.

Her poor child had his face puffed by tears and bad nights, his hair dull and flat, and was dressed with some old robes that looked more haggard than she would have usually accepted. And had his hand extended towards her with a note that he had already opened.

She didn’t have the heart -or the willpower- to recriminate him for it, so she simply took the note (written in the very distinctive calligraphy of Albus Dumbledore) that informed Ron that there was to be a wake for Harry the very next day.

“Oh, Ronnie”

“Mummy” he threw himself to her lap, crying like he was six again and had just fallen victim to one of the twins’ pranks “I’m sorry”

The world was going mad, and she found difficult to even imagine if her family would survive all the changes, if her children would ever be as innocent as they once were, if she could someday forgive herself.

“Oh honey” she sobbed brokenly, not knowing what to do “ _I’m_ sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just have one thing to say: anybody's decision is their own, and nobody can blame you for it, unless you had actively worked for such outcome. 
> 
> That being said, it's difficult to not believe yourself accountable for things that go wrong with people you love, even if you had nothing to do with them. Time gives you perspective, yes, but still, there's nothing wrong with wishing that you could turn back time, and prevent things to happen (even if you could do nothing to prevent them)
> 
> In this story... uh... well, I had already said that Ron and the twins were grounded for trying to steal their dad's car, and that was ultimately what lead to all this mess (I truly think that Mr. Weasley would have also grounded them if he had found them, but he wouldn't have get rid of the Anglia, so maybe the kids would have tried again, who knows). 
> 
> Obviously, after The Prophet published their big story, Mrs. Weasley would have felt very guilty about Harry, but how was she to know his situation? How was she to know the twins weren't dragging Ron into a hare-brained scheme of theirs? How was she to know they weren't lying? at the end of the day, It's not her fault, she couldn't have know.
> 
> Also, given that the ones at fault were Muggles, people like Lucius Malfoy saw this as a god-given gift to push their agenda. Lucius then became so involved in trying to build his muggle-hating plataform, that he wouldn't even care about a little black diary, that -later- he would "misplace" in a well protected Gringotts vault that he suposedly doesn't has.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and, as always, if you notice any typo, let me know.


End file.
